Love, Forever and Always
by Liv.Laff.luv.Alyz
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Broke up 2 months ago. Gabriella is hiding something from Troy. But can one life changing event, Bring them back together? Read to find out.
1. Hurt

Chapter 1

Gabriella entered East High, humming to the song that was blasting through Her ears. It was " The A team" by Ed Cheren. It was Her song at the moment. She had found it when She had been surfing through the internet. Gabriella turned in the hallway, not looking where She was walking she hit someone. All her books and Belongings fell to the floor.

" Im so sorry! Here let me help you." He offered bending down. Gabriella still didn't look up.

" No, Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking." She said. Gathereing up all Her papers. When They were done, they both stood up. Thats when She looked up. Everybody Froze. They Froze. Her eyes met with the oceanic Blue eyes. The eyes She has been trying to forget. The eyes that Gabriella had onced loved, Now were turning grey from fury. It was Troy Bolton.

" Oh its you." I said simply.

" What do you mean by.." Oh its you".." He says in a girly voice, i never knew he could pull off. I couldn't help but giggle a little. But stopped when i saw him glaring at me.

" I mean it could of been anyone in this school but it had to be you. Why did you even help me anyways?" I said waving my hand in his face. Troy moved his head back a little.

" Well, excuse me if i wanted to help someone. What was i supposed to do, just keep walking and let everyone walk over the person. And by the way! I didn't even know it was YOU!" He said pointing at me.

We both started a staring contest. Our eyes didn't move. As if on cue the bell rang for homeroom. Everyone rushed inside their rooms. But, Me and Troy stood there both knowing that this was not over. They both went to their homeroom which unforunately they both had together. They pushed each other in the process of getting to class.

Troy slumped in his seat and sighed. He looked over at Chad and his arm was hanging off his desk with his head in his arms and he had his hoodie covering his face. The girl in front of him was trying to wake him uo so she could hand him his paper, But he didn't move. He laughed a little. He then moved a little closer to him and whispered.

" CHAD! LOOK, THEIR HANDING OUT FREE TACOS!" He said loud enough so he and the girl could hear me. Chad shot right up.

" I WANT TACOS!" He screamed. Everyone laughed. Chad looked around confused and saw no Tacos. He looked at Mrs. Darbus and saw that she was glaring at him, telling him to sit down.

" DANFORTH! What do you think you are doing?" She exclaimed.

" ... I.. I... Tacos." He started to say but spit out tacos. Troy started laughing so hard. His face was turning red. CHad looked over at Troy and gave Him his deathly glare. Troy stopped laughing for a second but started again when Chad sat down. The teacher stareted her lesson... Again...

" Dude, So not funny! Stop laughing! I seriously thought there were giving out free tacos. Speaking of tacos, Tacos sound good for lunch today. Thanks Troy!" He said excited. Troy rolled His eyes at him wondering how he suddenly forgot what happened so fast. Troy looked in front of the room and saw those chocolate brown eyes staring back this way. He could swear he saw her staring at him but when Troy looked at her she turned away quickly. What was that? She probably was planning something. She's always planning something. Troy groaned and put his head down.

Had she really just locked eyes with Troy Bolton. No, That was not possible. BUt damn, those eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. All the memories came flowing back into her head. She felt her eyes watering, but she stopped herself before she bursted into tears. She put her head in her arms wishing this class would already end.

" Bolton, Danforth, Montez! Detention!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. The Three heads shot up.

" WHAT!" They all exclaimed.

" NO, Mrs. D! You can't do that! I have to be somewhere after school!" Gabriella protested. Troy and Chad just sat in their desks smiling to themselves. The one advantage of thaving a parent working in the same school was getting out of trouble.

Chad couldn't help but feel a little guilty for Gabriella, After all she was like a little sister to him.

" Ms. Montez, You should of thought of that when you were sleeping in my class." She explained. Gabriella was one of her favorite students. But favoritism gets you nowhere.

" I only put my head down for like 2 minutes!" Gabriella protested again.

"Oh, Suck it up! Its just one day! Its not like its going to ruin you reputation... Oh wait... You don't have one!" He smirked. Gabriella just shook her head disbelievingly.

"Oh and Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth. Don't get so happy there. I have already talked to you coach and emailed the principal. So you won't be getting out of this one." She smiled devishly.

Troy and Chad's face was drained of all color. They both went silent and slumped back in their seat covering their couldn't help but giggle. WHere was her camera when she needed one.

The three teenagers were sitting here for about 20 minutes now. They were bored out of their minds. Chad and Troy sat in the back maknig airplanes. Troy would once in a while throw one and it would hit Gabriella, who unfortunately was sitting 2 seats in front of Troy. She would turn around and yell at him. He was enjoying it. Chad would send her Sympathetic Smiles, And She would return then. Troy noticed this but he didn't really care. After the breakup All his friends had stayed close with gabriella. One side of him was happy but the other side was telling him, Why and How could they still be friends with her? He just shook those thoughts out of his head As if on cue, The teacher came in and told us we could go. The three teenagers shot right out of there seats and headed out.

" Troy! Do you want to come shoot some hoops in the Gym? Since we missed practice today?" Chad asked. Troy looked at him for a second.

" Yea! Sure. Let's go." The two boys headed towards the gym, While gabriella was in a hurry to get home. She was worried how mad her mother would be at her for not calling and telling her she would be late in coming home today. She rushed out to her car. She Walked up to her car and noticed an Midnight Audi parked right behind her, Blocking her way. She didn't even have to read the licence plate that read: HOOPZ. To figure out who's it is. She groaned and pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

" Big Man here, Talk to me." Chad answered. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

" Really, Chad? Really? BIg Man?" Gabriella asked amused.

" Hey, Don't Hate on it! So whats Up? Im pretty sure you don't need a ride, because i saw your car out in the parking lot." Chad said. Thinking what she needed. Gabriella smiled at his gratefulness. They lived like 2 houses down fro each other. They would give rides to each other.

" Uh, No. But is your _Friend_ There, He's blocking my way. And i really need to get home.." Gabriella said impatiently witha lttle fear. Chad noticed this.

" Gabriella, Whats wrong? Is everything okay?" Chad asked worried. Troy who was walking over to see what was taking his friend so long heard this and also felt himself worrying alittle. What was Wrong? HE continued standing there waiting for Chad to Get off the phone so he could know whats happening.

" Chads, its nothing. I just really need to get home. Could you please come and move it for me? I don't really want to start anything with _him_." Gabriella said trying to convince her friend nothings wrong.

" Ok, But you know gabster, Im here for you right? YOu can tell me anything." Chad said sincerely. Gabriella smiled. Chad had always been there for her. Even thorugh the break up, He comforted her not like Sharpay or Taylor could of done.

" Thanks, Chad. That really means alot." SHe said. Then hung up.

" What was that all about?" Troy asked curiously. Chad rolled his eyes.

" Nothing, You need to know. Can i have your keys, Your blocking her way. And she really needs to go home." Chad asked holding his hand out.

Troy digged through his pocket and handed him his keys. He watched as Chad ran out the door. Troy stood there wondering why Gabriella needed to go home so bad. Before, She never wanted to go home so badly. In fact, She would beg me to drop her off late. What happened? Hold on.. Why are you thinking about her? She's your EX Girlfriend. He ignored it and went to shoot a basket. It missed.

" Damn," He muttered.

Gabriella Sped like the wind to get home. She feared for her life. She never was this scared in her whole life. Her tires screeched as she turned up into her driveway, she saw her moms car already parked in the garage and mentally cursed herself. She ran into the house. When she opened the door, She scrunched up her nose as the whole house smelled like alcohol. She walked into the kitchen and saw plates and glasses shattered on the floor.

" MOM! IM HOME!" She yelled looking for her mother. Then She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She was sturggling to walk straight. She had a alchohol bottle in her hand and was using one hand to hold the wall.

" WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" She Screamed. Gabriella wanted to burst into tears right there but she had to be strong for her brother. She had an older brother who is right now going to U of A. She is relieved that he is not here to see what is happening. If he saw what she was doing to her daughter, she didn;t know what he would do. She loved her mother, this was just a bad phase in her life. She had just recently lost her job 2 weeks ago. Our dad, just decided to leave Just weeks ago. He never came back. Gabriella was a mess. Nobody knows what she is going thorugh besides her 2 Best friends. Sharpay and Taylor. Even her older brother doesn't know.

" I.. Ha-d.. To... Stay after...f.r...d..ete.. ." She stuttered.

" Who knew? Ms. Goody-to-shoes, can get detention?" She chuckled bitterly. She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. She walked closer to gabriella. She was so close to her that she could smell the alcohol cominng from her breath. Gabriella backed away a little.

" What? Can't even stand near your own mother?" Maria asked taking another sip of her drink. Then she turned serious.

" You stink, mom. Please, Stop drinking, Please" Gabriella begged, trying to take the bottle away from her.. The tears now falling from her eyes.

" Oh, Stop crying! Cry-Baby! And give me back my bottle.!" Maria screamed. Getting angry.

" Mom, Pleas this is killing you! I love you and i Don't want to lose you either! Come on, Me and Brandon need you!" Gabriella begged. Maria could see the pain in her daughters eyes. She loved her children but all this was too much for her. THe pain was too overwhelming. She wanted the drink, not only wanted but she NEEDED it. She tried grabbing it from her. But it didn't work. The only thing that Maria though she would ever do, she did it. She hit her daughter. She punched her right in the face.

Gabriella fell back into the wall. She held her face in her hands. She cannot believe her own mother had just punched her. It never got this far, She would only verbally abuse her, not Physically. Gabriella burst into tears. Why is this happening to her? Why?

Maria stood there shocked at what just happened. She had just punched her only Daughter. She saw the pain, hurt and a hnt of hatred in her eyes. She was almost certain she had lost her daughter forever and probably was never going to be forgiven. So she did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her car keys and walked out the house forever. She knew this was a mistake, but she had to do it for her childrens sake. She could not stay in the same house with the daughter that probably will never look at her the same again.

Gabriella watched her mother walk out. She was broken. Everyone that she had loved left her. Her dad, _Troy_, and now her mom. Gabriella burst into tears. She could not stay here any longer. She ran out the house but before she did she made sure her doors were locked, jus tincase she came back later. She ran ignoring the pain and bruise that was developing on her face.


	2. Promise

Chapter 2

Gabriella stood on the Evan's porch ringing their doorbell. She was ringing it countlessly. She was praying someone was home. She had wanted to go to Troys house but decided not to anyways, They were broken up. Why would she go there anyways. She wished so badly that she was in Troy's arms right now, But she had to fight it and stay strong. She rang the Doorbell heard stomping feet coming near the door. There stood a very angry and Fumed Sharpay Evans. Gabriella turned her face so her back was facing her.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU RUINING MY PRECIOUS TIME!" Sharpay Screamed. I slowly turned around.

Sharpays eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. Her eyes looked like she had been crying for a long. long time and still was crying. And the worst part was her left eye. It was swollen, bruised and black. Sharpay Gasped.

" OMG! Gabriella! What in the World happend?" She quickly pulled Gabriella inside. Gabriella couldn't help her tears and fresh tears started flooding. SHe was now sobbing on sharpay.

Sharpay could not see this. She could not see her like this. She knew something bad had happened. And she was scared to find out what.

Once gabriella had calmed down a little. Sharpay took this oppurtunity to ask her.

" Gabs. What Happened? Its, Ok if your not ready, But I promise you will feell better once you tell me? Do you want me to call Taylor?" Sharpay asked since Gabriella knew Taylor longer than her.

" Yea could you please? I will probably be more calm by the time Taylor gets here." Gabriella said. Sharpay nodded and went to call taylor.

" Taylor, can you come over?" Sharpay asked.

" Umm, Sure... Why" Taylor asked unsure.

" Its. Gabriella." Once Sharpay said this. Taylor understood.

" I'll Be right there." Taylor said and hung up.

A couple minutes later the three best friends were sitting on the couch, With Gabriella in the Middle and Sharpay and Taylor on Both Sides of her.

" My MOm... S...hh...e...hhh..i.i..tt...m...ee.e" Gabriella said through the tears. Sharpay and Taylor both gasped. They knew about eveything she was going through, Her mother was the nicest person they knew. She made the most delicious brownies. They never knew she would turn out like this a couple weeks ago. Gabriella continued.

" After...she hit me.. She left with the car." " I don't know where she is... And i think i don't even want to know." Gabriella said.

" I know, She didn't mean to hit me. I could see the pain and regret in her eyes as soon as she hit me. All i was trying to do was helping her. I was telling her to stop..." She couldn't continue as she burst into tears.

Sharpay couldn't see this anymore and quickly left the room. She came back a couple of minutes later, with her eyes red from crying.

" Gabi, I called my parents. And they said you could stay here as long as you like. I know you didn't want me to tell them, but i had to. They would be asking so many questions and i won''t be able to answer them. But i warned them not to tell anyone else." Sharpay said quietly. Gabriella just looked at her best friend and smiled at her gratefully.

" Thanks, Guys. Thanks, For everything. For, being here when my own parents couldn''t." Gabriella said. They 2 girls looked at her.

" Gabs. Don't. Remember the rule. NO Soryy or Thank You's?" Taylor Reminded us. Gabriella smiled to herself and though she was so lucky to have such great friends in the time of need.

" Guys, YOu not tell anyone else. Especially Troy." Gabriella said seriously. She didn't want anyone to find out. Especially Troy, He would just pity her. And that's not what she wants. Even though she misses being in his arms and cuddling with him.

" We promise. But Don't you think you need to tell Brandon. I mean Gabs, This had been Going on for so long, And this what just happened today, Is Serious. YOu need to tell him." Tayor said carefully. Gabriella froze. She completely forgot about Brandon. She couldn't tell him. He would just freak out and leave her too. No. She couldn't let that happen. But, He was her son too. He deserves to know.

" Gabs," Taylor said nudging her.

" Gab, Are you here?" Sharpay asked shaking her. Gabriella snaps out of her thoughts.

" Huh.. yeah.. Im here.." She said.

" So, Are you going to tell him?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, When he comes back this weekend." She said avoiding eye contact from the both of them.

" Gab.." They both started. But, Gabriella put her hand up.

" I don't want to worry him. He has a big test this week and i don't want him failing" Gabriella said.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at her worriedly. The one thing they knew about gabriella was that she was the on to run from thr problem not the one trying to solve it. The chances were Gabriella might not even tell Brandon what happened.

" Gabs, if you don't tell him by sunday. I will Tell him, No matter how mad you get." Sharpy warned. Gabriella gulped.

" I promise." Gabriella promised.

" Promise is a big word" Taylor told her. Once she said that, Gabriella Froze. That's what she used to say to Troy.

Flashback

_" I promise i won't ever hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. I love you Gabriella." Troy said kissing her hand. Gabriella giggled._

_" I love you too, Troy. But, Promise is a big word. Don't make promises you won't be able to keep." She said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes_

_Troy smirked. " I only make promises, I intend to keep." He said leaning in._

_" You're so chessy, Bolton. But I love you." She said also leaning in. Then the space between them was closed._

End of Flashback.

" Gab... Gabriella... Gabby..." Sharpay said shaking me. I blinked and realised i zoned out again.

" Uhh.. yeah.. What?" I asked clueless.

" You zoned out on us again. Gabs I'm Worried." Taylor said with a worried tone. I shook my head.

" Im fine guys, I just want to sleep and be alone." I said. I was fine, Why do they think im so weak?

Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks then nodded.

" Ok, Fine. You can take the guest bedroom. Taylor do you want to stay?" Sharpay asked looking at the time. It was already 8:35. Gabriella's eyes widened. Seriously. Time flew by so fast, She didn't even know.

" Yeah, sure. It's already late. And i think im going to pass out on dinner anyways. I need to lose some weight, Im getting so fat." Taylor said sadly.

Gabriella and Sharpay gasped. And imediately shot right up from their seats.

" TAYLOR! YOU ARE NOT FAT!" They both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" You guys are weird.." Taylor said looking at the two girls. When they calmed down, Gabriella turned serious.

"Tay, Seriously, Your're not fat. Your the most beautiful, sexy, funnny and skinny girl ever. Seriously, just ask chad." I said seriously.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other at the mention of chad's name.

" Chad would just run out the room if i asked him something like that. He doesn't like to be put on the spot." Taylor laughed.

" Like, when i asked him how my dress looked when we went to the mall. He freaked. He got all sweaty and started stuttering. He couldn't even say a sentence. He then ran out the room. It was hilarious. Everyone in the room was laughing after he left."

The three girls burst into laughter. They were rolling on the floor. This was how it was supposed to be. Laughing and just enjoying what you have. Not dwelling in the past, Life is too short to be hating. YOu need to move on and see whats better in life for you.

Just then The doorbell rang. The 3 Girls immediately stopped laughing and shot up.

" Who could that be?" Taylor asked scared.

" Don't worry it might just be ryan, Forgetting his keys again." Sharpay said calmly. Sharpay went to open the door. Taylor and Gabriella followed closely behind. Sharpay opened the door.

" Gabriella?"


	3. Each Other

Chapter 3

" Gabriella, What are you doing here?" Chad asked stupidly, oblivious to the bruise on Gabriella's face because her face was still buried in taylors shoulder. Gabriella immediately shot her head up. Chads eyes immediately went down to her left eye and saw the bruise. Chad's hands were starting to turn into fists.

Gabriella saw this and immediately turned her head around and started walking up the stairs. But chad beat her to it.

" Oh, No you don't. Gabriella what happened.?" Chad asked worried and starting to get angry.

" Its...no..th.. " Gabriella stuttered. She coulld feel a lump in her throught. She was afriad if she said more she would burst into tears again. BUt Gabriella had enough crying, she needed to be strong.

Chad knew something was wrong. He could see the pain and tears welling up in her eyes. He knew she was going to burst into tears, so he took her in his arms and hugged her. He knew she wasn't going to tell her if he pushed her. That's how well he knew her. His heart broke when he saw his little sister. She was sobbing now. His hands were now balling into fists. He wanted to know. He NEEDED to know.

" Gabs, you ok? Who did this to you? Was it troy? " Gabriellas eye's widened. No, Troy would never hit her, no matter how mad he gets he would never hit a girl.

" NO, NO.. Troy would never do this to me..." Gabriella said.

Chad was relieved. He knew his best friend well enough to know he would never hit a girl. But, if it wasn't troy then who was it?

" Then who?" Chad asked wanting to know whats going on. Gabriella pur her head up. She looked at Chad. She could see he cared for her like his little sister just like brandon would do if he was here right now. Chad helped her when She and Troy had broken up, how can she not tell him about this. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

" My Mom. She punched me, then left without even looking back once." She said looking him in the eyes with hatred and love mixed together.

Chad didn't say anything. That's all he needed to know. He knew if he heard more he wouldn't be able to take it. Anger was boiling in him. He was so mad. No one dared to hit her let even touch her.

" Gabs, Did you tell Brandon?" Chad asked carefully. Gabriella shook her head.

He figured. Just then The door bursted open. Sharpay and Taylor jumped back a littlle.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Sharpay screamed. She then looked at the person in front of her. She Gulped.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Brandon said angrily. Sharpay scared from the look on his face. Pointed towards the two siblings hugging. Brandon looked like he was out for murder. Taylor gulped.

" Chad." Taylor said. Chad looked at her then at also looked up and saw Brandon. She was shocked. He knew. He knew everything. How? Then it hit her. Sharpay. I looked at her, she innocently looked away. Chad looked at his face. It said everything. He quietly backed away and handed Gabriella to him. Gabriella quickly fell into his arms.

Brandon looked at her and suddenly all his anger faded away. All he felt was sympathy and guilty. He felt guilty because his little sister, the one who always made everyone laugh is here today breaking down. He hugged her tightly. He felt a tear sliding down his cheek.

" Shh.. Gabi... Its ok.. Im here now. Everything going to be ok." Brandon said trying to comfort her.

" How.. HOw.. Will everything be alright? Everything is ruined. Dad left, Mom lost her job, Got drunk, hit me then left. How do you expect everything going to be all right? Its all my fault." Gabriella said crying. Brandon rubbed her back and thought she was right. How was everything going to be all right. He had college and basketball. But all this was not her fault. He could only do one thing, He had to take care of her. She was his only sister, and he loved her.

" Gabriella, Listen to me ok! This is not you fault! IT never was! Or never will be! You hear me!" He said his voive rising a little. Gabriella just shut her mouth not wanting to argue with him. All her emotions were overwhelming.

" Why does everyone i love always leave me? Dad, Mom and Troy" she said saying troys name quietly. But everyone still heard cringed at the name of Troy. They had been friends before the break up. After the break up they fell knew Gabriella could never hate troy as much as she hates to admit it.

" Gabriella, We don't need them. We have each other, Isn't that enough?' Brandon asked now crying for his sister. Gabriella didn't answer just went on crying.

**AN:**

**Hope you Guys like the Chapter! I know it was alot of Gabriella crying but i promise the next chapter there won't be as much. Please Review!**


	4. East High

Chapter 4

The next day at school was tough. Gabriella had a really tough time trying to cover her bruise. Sharpay had attacked her with her concealer. Everyone was giving her strange looks. I looked at them confused. What was going on?

" Hey, Did you hear?" Kelsi Came up to her during lunch. I looked at her shewas out of breath. I guess she was running. I was to distracted to do anything anymore.

" No" I answered simply.

Kelsi was confused. What happened to the girl who would go on and on talking about random things was no giving her simple answers. She looked at gabriella and finally noticed her eyes were bloodstained, it looked like she was crying all night.

" Are you ok?" Kelsi asked sweetly. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Kelsi was always the sweet one. She could never be evil or mean. And she could never lie. I laughed in my head.

" What did you hear? I have to go to rehearsals so can you please hurry up?" She asked curiously. It couldn't be worse than what happened to her.

Kelsi looked at her and wondered if she should tell her or not.

" Umm... Gabi.. umm.. you... Uhhh,, Never mind. Here." She said handing her the paper. Gabriella looked at the paper and stared at it untill she realised what it was. Her eyes widened.

"WHAT!" She screamed. She screamed loud enough that everyone in the lunch room can hear her. Everyone turned to her wondering what happened. Chad, Sharpay and Taylor came up to her.

" What, Whats Wrong? Are you Ok Gabs?" Chad asked frantically. Gabriella just showed him her paper. ANd put her hands in her hair frustratingly. How could They do this? This was the only thing That was distracting her and keeping her away from all this.

" What! They can't do this! This is so wrong?" Chad said also getting mad.

" What? Whats happening?" Sharpay asked. Chad put the paper on her face. Sharpay groaned.

" DANFORTH." SHe hissed. Chad rolled his eyes. Sharpay looked at the paper with Taylor looking over her.

"RYAN!" She screamed.

Everyone covered their ears. Troy who was looking at his phone while walking towards the cafeteria heard the scream and saw Ryan Right in front of him. He had a terrified look on his face. They both looked at each other and ran.

" What! What hapened!" Ryan said coming in the cafeteria with a fire extiguisher.

" Where's the Fire?" Troy asked with another fire Extiguisher. Everyone looked at them with their mouths open. They both ran around the cafeteria looking for the fire, without noticing that everyone was staring right at them. It took them a couple of minutes to realize whats going on. Once they did they both dropped their fire extinguishers and turned red.

" OH." They said. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at them. Everyone turned and looked at her. Gabriella blushed and put her head down.

" Sorry." She muttered.

Chad looked at the two dickheads. How stupid could they be? Even He was not the stupid.

" Idiots." He chuckled. Troy and Ryan Glared at him.

" Ryan, Did you read this?" Sharpay asked. Giving him the paper. Ryan took it from her. He read it and his reaction was also the same as Them. Troy looked at them confused and took the paper from them. He looked at it and his heart sank. They can't close the school. This is where it all started. He spent 4 years at this school. This is where he had the best times of his life with his friends and _Gabriella. _This is where they met. No, He won't let this happen.

" Troy Did your dad know about this?" Chad asked. Troy looked at him. His father would have told him if he knew. He wouldn't keep such a big thing from him. But, then again he miight of not told me thinking of the best for me. I sighed.

" I Don't know, Man. I don't know." This was so overwhelming he sat down. He put his head on the table.

Gabriella just stood there. Her whole life was falling apart. She started to feel a bit dizzy, so she sat down next to troy.

" I can't Believe this. East High is closing." Gabriella said puting her hand by her mouth.

Troy looked up. He knew what she was going through. And at this moment nothing mattered. Their fights, breakup, nothing. Right now they were just Troy and Gabriella. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at him.

Gabriella looked at him. She was also thinking the same thing. Nothing mattered right now. Right now what they needed to do was save East High, For them and for more to come. She smiled back at him.

" We need to do something Troy. We need to save this school. It has so many Memories. Good and Bad." She chuckled. As she remembered the good times with all her friends and Troy. The time when they all sneaked out of Darbus's homeroom almost getting caught because of Kelsi's incapability of lying.

Troy looked at her and nodded. He was also thinking of the good memories.

" Bad Memries not so much. But, We do need to do something. Right Guys?" He asked looking at everyone else.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't beleive spoke first.

" Your right, Hoopz. Who's with us?" He asked. Nobody moved. Sharpay Got up.

" Im With you guys." She said teary eyed. Then another person stood up.

" Im in." He said raising his hand. Someone else joined.

" Me too." Then someone else, Another person. Soon Everyone was on our side.

Troy and Chad smirked.

" What team?" Chad yelled, starting his famous chant.

" Wildcats." Everyone joined.

" WHAT TEAM?" Chad said Louder Raising his fist in the air.

" WILDCATS, GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Everyone screamed and walked out the cafeteria.

The 8 Best friends were leading the way out with the rest of the crowd. They seemed like an army going for a mission. But, They were on a mission. A mission To save East High.

Troy and Gabriella walked side by side. Both letting go of their stubborness and finally moving on. Troy put his left hand out and his left pinkie reached for Gabriella's.

Gabriella felt the familiar sparks going off in her body. She looked down and saw Troy trying to hold her hand. She entwined their hand together and looked up at him and smiled.


	5. Deja Vu

Chapter 5

Troy stormed into his house, he slammed the front door as hard as he could. Showing his father who was fearing on how to face his son. He had found out only a couple of weeks ago. He was as furious as His son is right now. He had tried and tried to convince them but failed.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Troy Screamed. Jack jumped back a little surprised by his tone.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! That is NOT how you talk to your Father!" Lucille scolded coming in to the room after hearing the door slam and Troys Outburst. Troy just ignored her and faced his father again.

" You KNEW and DIDN"T tell me? Why? How could you dad?" Troy said quietly with sadness evident in his tone. Jack looked sympathetically at his son.

" Troy... I Didn't want to tell you untill i actually knew what was going on. I didn't wan to tell you half the story. Look son, I know how much this school means to you. Believe me, I know. I also spent my 4 years of high school there. It's where i also met the love of my Life." Jack said smiling at Lucille.

Troy looked up at his father.

" We have to do something dad, I want to save this school. What are we going to do?" Troy said giving up. he put his head on the counter. Jack walked over to him and put his hand on his back.

" We'll figure something out, son. Don't worry." He said reassuring him. Lucille looked at the Father and son. She smiled thinking how much they loved the school and wanted to save it. Then an idea came into her mind.

" Hey! Why don't we have a fundraiser? The school is closing down because of low budgets right? So raise enough money and ave the school!" Lucille said hoping this idea will work.

Troy's head shot up. He and Jack looked at each other.

" I think it's a great idea! Thanks mom!" He said getting up from his seat and hugging his mother.

" Now, I have to tell Gab..." He started. Then realised that they hadn't even talked about what happened at the school. They actually spoke to each other without going at each other throughts.

Lucille and Jack looked at his son schocked. They hadn't heard her name from him for over two months. Lucille was heartbroken when she heard about their breakup. She loved Gabriella like her own daughter.

" Uhh.. I mean i have to call everyone and tell them about the fundraiser." He said rushing up the stairs obviously embarrased.

Jack Chuckled.

" Teens."

Gabriella got home and immediately started doing her homework. She had decided to come home since brandon had decided that he's going to stay home with her and find a job. Gabriella had told him that it was stupid and wrong. She would be going off to college next year anyways.

She looked at her homework and started thinking when the school closes down will she be here doing her homeowrk or worrying about her tests. The more she thought about it she realised she would miss all this. She got up and looked at all her pictures, She had so many pictures with all her friends. If she had never joined east high we all would never be friends. Before she had come, they were all different people. They had chosen to ignore each other because of the status quo, but after she had arrived everything changed.

She found a picture of her and troy on the Rooftop. It was of when she was teaching him how to waltz for their junior prom. She laughed at the memory. It had taken Troy forever to learn it. Everyone had made fun of him when they caught him practicing in the locker room. Chad had made fun of him till this day. The tears were welling up in her eyes.

" Gabriella, Dinner's Rea-d..." Brandon stopped when he saw her sitting on the fround crying. He rushed over to her.

" Thei..r...clo..sing... the...s. ...l" Gabriella said in between sobs. But, brandon had understood what she was trying to say.

Brandon was shocked.

" What! WHy?" Brandon said. He also had a very special bond with that school. That's where his life started. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't break down in front of her he had to be strong.

" Shhh.. Don't worry Gabs. It's Going to be ok."

A while after. Gabriella had decided to go for a walk. She wanted to clear her mind. Everything she had ever beleived in was falling apart. A single tear fell down her cheek. Then she remembered what happened today at lunch. Troy and her had actually spoken today. It was the first time in 2 months Troy had spoken to her. She had been trying so hard to talk to him b ut everytime she tried he had always ignored her or said some really harsh things. She just gave up and took intrest into fighting with him. She hated it, it was the last thing she wanted to do. She sighed as she remembered their break up.

_Troy ran as he heard his cellphone ringing. He searched his room and finally found it laying on his bed. He smiled once he read the Caller ID. He licked his lips then smirked._

_" Jenny,Heyyy.. Look, Last night was Amazing but you know im kinda, Sick and Tired of being your sex toy. Besides, Im seeing someone new." He said quietly._

_"Hahaa, Very funny. Is that supposed to make me proud or jealous?" Gabriella said._

_" HUh, I don't know i'l let you know when i get to see you tonight." Troy said smiling._

_" I'll be there!" Gabriella said._

_" You better be." Troy said smiling about what he planned. Just then Gabriella got another call._

_" Troy, Hold on. I have another call." Gabriella said._

_" Ok, Hurry up. Im bored." He said lazily. Gabriella giggled._

_" I promise." She said, then switched to the other line._

_" Hello?" She said._

_"AHHHHHHH..." Taylor cried over the phone. Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ears._

_"Taylor! Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked worried._

_"Chad!" Taylor said. Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_"What did he do this time?" Before Taylor could answer her phone beeped again._

_" Taylor hold on.." She then switched to the other line._

_"Hello?" She said._

_"Gabriella, It's Josh. I've been thinking about you lately." Josh her ex said._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_"Josh this is not the time. Im re..." She got interrupted by Josh_

_" This will only take a minute. I'm coming over tonight." He said quickly and hung up before she could say anything. She was confused what did he mean?_

_She then went back to her call with Troy._

_" Hey Troy."_

_" Hey, What took you so long?" He asked._

_" Taylor. Chad did something stupid.. Again. And i think im going to have to cancel tonight." She said regretfully. Troy shot right up._

_" Gabi.. No..." He pleaded. Gabriella felt imediately guilty._

_" Im sorry Troy, but maybe another time. I promise. Come on Taylor needs me because of your stupid friend." She said._

_" Fine. I understand. See you tomorrow." Troy said disappointedely and hung up._

_Gabriella felt really bad but taylor needed her. A Hour later, The two best friends were sitting on the couch bawling their eyes out watching Titanic. Just then, The doorbell rang. Gabriella wondered who it was and got up and opened the door. She was shocked to see Josh standing there. She had totally forgot about him coming over tonight._

_"Look... Josh.. This is a really bad time..." Gabriella said. Not wanting him here._

_"It will only take a minute." He walked into the living room. Gabriella groaned and looked and saw that taylor had left. She heard a noise in the kitchen. She sighed in relief._

_" Look, Gabriella. Do you remember The valentines dance sophmore year?" He asked. Gabriella looked at him confused. Was he stupid?_

_" Josh! You do know that I have a boyfriend right?" Gabriella asked frustratingly._

_" Yeah, But see here's the thing. You should know that he's seeing Amber again." He said. Gabriella looked at him to see if he had any signs of lying. He didn't. But. Gabriella trusted Troy. He wouldn't do such a thing to her._

_"Yeah.. Im not quite sure.. Why your telling me all this? But, I trust Troy, and i know he wouldn't do such a thing to me."Gabriella said getting a little uncomfortable with Josh getting closer to her. Just then she heard a glass breaking in the Kitchen._

_" Gabyyy." Taylor sreamed. Gabriella was thankful. _

_" Josh, You should leave. And when i get back you better be gone." She warned him. Josh just nodded and walked further up to her. Gabriella was confused._

_" What are you doing Josh..I .." She was cut off by his lips crashing on was disgusted. She immediately brought her hands up and tried to push him away but, he was too strong. When she finally got the strength she pushed him off._

_" WHAT THE HELL! JOSH!"_

_" I want you to know how i feel about you Gabriella. I still care about you."_

_" SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST LEAVE!" She yelled pointing towards the door._

_When she left, There was a knock on the door. Josh looked at the door and smirked. He opened the door._

_Troy felt bad about how he hung up on Gabriella today. He knew that her friends are important to her. He should have understood. So right after, the conversation he had felt guilty and ran to get flowers for Taylor. _

_But, when he had got up to her porch. His heart broke. His enemy had his lips pressed on his, his gabriellas lips. The only lips he was supposed to kiss. He stood there with his hands on the doorbell. Just then the door opened and revealed his Enemy, Josh Newman._

_" Woahh.. This has gotta hurt...Deja Vu all over again." He said laughing. He then looks at the Flowers Troy was holding._

_" Are those for me?" He asked taking the flowers. Troy was shocked. What was he doing here? His enemy and Gabriella's Ex Boyfriend. His heart broke. It felt like sophmore year all over again._

_" There, For Taylor." He said coldy_

_" Taylor? Taylor's not here? But i'll let Gabs, know you came by." Josh said as he closed the door on his face._

_Troy was heartbroken. Gabriella had lied to him. She blew off their specail night, so she could go back to her Ex, My enemy. HIs heart broke to a million pieces, tonight he was supposed to make her his. They were going to have their special night and then he was going to give her a promise ring that he had bought. Now, everything changed. he wouldn't be able to give her this promise ring and make her his. Because, she didn't belong to her anymore._


	6. Break-Up

Chapter 6

Gabriella was heartbroken, when troy hadn't respned to her calls or texts. He would ignr her whenever they had passed in the hallways. He would avoid all eye contact with her. Then one day she had enough, and went to his house seeking for answers.

_Gabriella rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Lucille Bolton. Gabriella had always referred her as her second mother._

_Lucille was shocked. She hadn't seen gabriella in days. When she saw her son come home in tears she wondered what had happened. She had never seen her son so devastated and hurt._

_" Oh, Gabriella! Where have you been?" Lucille said Hugging Gabriella very tightly._

_Gabriella felt a lump in her throught. She swallowed to prevent from crying. She pulled away and forced a smile._

_" Hey, Mrs.b.." SHe started but stopped." Uhh.. I mean Lucille. I just came by to talk to Troy?" She said looking around the house hoping to find him. Lucille noticed this._

_" Outside. Basketball court." She said simply. Gabriella just nodded and went outback lke this was her home. It was her home._

_She walked outside to see Troy attempting to make a basket but failed miserably. He tried again but he missed. He finally gave up and fell back on the grass with his head in his hands._

_He couldn't concentrate on anything! His grades were slipping. He was amazed at how fast everything was happening. Just a few days ago, he had average but good grades and the most amazingest girlfriend ever. Now everything is falling apart. The only thing he cared about besides Basketball was slipping away. Everything would have been ok and perfect if she didn't have togo cheating on me. He groaned in frustration and got up headed to go back inside._

_He looked at the door and saw Her standing at he doorr. His eyes turned into fury. What was she doing here? Didn't she get the message._

_Gabriella noticed the change in his eyes. The eyes that were like ocean blue now was turning into grey he was getting mad. Why?_

_" Troy..." Sh started not knowing what to say. She didn't know why he was ignoring her._

_"Don't. Just Don't. Just leave." He said coldly. Not looking her in the eyes. Gabriella was taken aback by his attitude. She started going closer to him._

_" Troy, What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" She asked getting kind of scared for his answer. The look in his eyes was scaring her._

_Troy finally looked at her. He noticed the fear in her eyes. He loved her. But, he couldn't do this, anymore._

_"Why don't you go ask you new boyfriend?" He hissed and backed away from her a little._

_Gabriella was confused. " New Boyfriend? Troy what are you talkiing about? I don't understand." She said_

_" I saw you, Gabriella With him. With you Ex- Or should i say Current now." he said. Gabriella looked at him he had pain and hurt written all over his face. Gabriella then realized what he was talking about. He was there, he saw him kissing her._

_" Troy... Listen.." She got interrupeted by Troy. He put his hand up._

_" I was coming to apologize to you, i felt so bad for hanging up on you like that. I even bought flowers and everything. I had everything planned for tonight. I was going to give you this promise ring..." He said then reached in his pocket and pulled it out. Gabriella gasped, she put on of her hands on her mouth. It was beautiful. it was a personalized ring, it had a diamond in the middle, and around the ring it had, Love, Forever and Always written on it. Gabriella felt tears coming up. He was gong to give her a ring._

_Troy saw the look on her face and felt his heart break. This was not the way he wanted to show her. He immediately closed it and put it back in his pocket._

_" My dad had helped me pick the ring out, but i personalized it with the words written on it. I was so excited to give it to you tonight, but then..." He couldn't even say it, it hurt too much._

_Gabriella couldn't help it and a single tear fell down her face._

_" Troy, It didn't mean anything! He came onto me! I tried pushing him off but he was too strong!Troy you have to beleive me!" She pleaded. But troy would not have any of this! He couldn't hear anymore!_

_" Gabriella, Just don't! I don't want talk to hear about it! I trusted you! I can't believe you would go behind my back! Why did you have to lie to me?" Troy said with tears in his eyes._

_" Troy, I didn't lie to you! Taylor was actually there, I didn't even invite him! He just came!" She said, trying to convince him. Troy just shook his head and started walking away._

_" Gabriella just do ourselves a favor and pretend this thing between us never happened." He said before walking away. Gabriella just stood there staring at the spot where he just was. She broke down into tears._

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
